megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Maria
Maria is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Megami Race *Persona 5 Royal:'' Faith Arcana History Maria is the central female figure in many Christian doctrines, especially Catholicism, which regards her as a saint and as the "queen of heaven," ruling over all saints and angels and acting as an intermediary between humanity and God. According to the New Testament, she is the virgin mother of the Messiah, Jesus Christ, impregnated without removing her virtue by the Holy Ghost after being visited by the archangel Gabriel. She assisted Jesus throughout her life and followed him in his preachings, she was also one of the women who were witness to his resurrection. She is said to have ascended to the heavens directly without dying. Despite her monotheist background, Maria is classified as a mother goddess and often related to deities such as Isis and Asherah. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' Maria is an artificial goddess who rules over the Idea Space. She was created by the Messians because they were tired of waiting for the Messiah promised by God to save them. Eventually she decides to release the people in Idea Space and succeeds with the protagonist's help in the Law route. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Maria is the boss of the Sixth Sphere of the Womb of Grief. When the protagonist finds and challenges her, she is overjoyed to learn that he is strong enough to make it this far, but also warns that he will need to best her in combat to gain the final Fruit. Maria's fight takes a different pace compared to the bosses before her. She carries a wide variety of attacks, having Maragidyne, Maziodyne, Magarudyne, and Mahamaon, which makes it difficult to effectively fend off all her attacks. Furious Strike is also a physical attack that hits the whole party. The focus of her moveset is Expel, though, as she carries a couple of moves that force party members to become weak to it for 2 turns - Purifying Light affects one party member, and Consuming Light affects the whole party. To defend against this, bring along several Tetraja Stones to nullify her next Mahamaon until her Light skills wear off. Her other unique skill is Innocent Prayer, which works like Silent Prayer but also restores 623 HP to her. Unlike other instances of Silent Prayer or similar skills on bosses before, Maria will use Innocent Prayer when she's at -2 at any debuff or when your party is at +2 at any buff. Thus, keeping the party at +1 and Maria at -1 will ensure she never uses this skill. One can take advantage of her AI by constantly applying a strong debuff (War Cry, Acid Breath, Fog Breath) to cause her to constantly spam Innocent Prayer while the rest of the party keeps getting Co-Op attacks off her weakness. This strategy will only work if the rest of the party can outdamage her healing. Maria surrenders the Sixth Fruit after her defeat, and becomes available as a special fusion requiring Black Maria and Pallas Athena. She also leaves behind the Halo forma, which forms the Double Scoop Sub-App, allowing D-Sources to contain two bonus skills instead of one. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Boss = |-| Summonable Demon = Gallery Trivia *Maria’s latest design very likely takes inspiration from the cathedral of Sagrada Familia in Barcelona, Spain. This choice was likely influenced by the fact that the architect was a fervent devotee of the virgin Mary. *The animals that compose her marble body are all derived from christian symbology: **The lion, the hawk and the bull are part of the "tetramorph," an allegorical figure for the four evangelists and represent the angelic order of Cherubim. The fish is a generic symbol for christianity, while the tyrannosaurus rex at the bottom of the statue may refer to Satan, who is at times depicted as a snake or dragon being stepped upon by Maria, symbolizing the victory of good over evil. Maria’s main body is also surrounded by a "mandorla," an almond shaped halo used in early christian art to represent heavenly apparitions, especially of Jesus and Mary. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux Demons Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Faith Arcana